


Something to Sing About

by Reimei Nagisa (phoenixjustice)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/Reimei%20Nagisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>post-S7 of BTVS/post-S5 of Ats. Spuffy Spike/Buffy . Her breath catches, and just like that, all those emotions, all those memories, come flooding back in a rush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Sing About

~*~ Something to Sing About ~*~

It had been...three years, nearly so, since they had saw each other last. She had wondered how, when she learned that he had survived, along with Angel, in the battle in L.A, their [meeting](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5742995/1/Something-to-Sing-About) would be. She thought it would be awkward at best, who knows what at worst. But...

She turns from where she had been looking at the Scottish countryside (they had great views from their balconies) and her green eyes meet with deep blue ones. Her breath catches, and just like that, all those emotions, all those memories, come flooding back in a rush. Joy, sorrow, anger, happiness, all of that, but above all, love welled up from deep within her and she remembered what it felt like to truly feel again.

She swallows. Unable to make the first move, frozen in place.

But he has no such problems; he takes quick steps forward and in the next moment, she is wrapped up in his arms; his cold body somehow the most warm thing of all.

"I love you. I love you so much."

"I know, luv."

~*~

 


End file.
